Prescott, Arizona
by Sakurache
Summary: 1 - Les frères Winchester débarquent à Prescott en Arizona pour un cas qui ne semble pas plus compliqué que ce qu'ils ont déjà connu. Mais ils vont faire une rencontre qui va changer leur vie à jamais. Ma première fic.


**Prescott, Arizona**

Sam était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre universitaire qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie, Jessica. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué de la « chasse » qu'il venait d'accomplir avec son frère. Il sentit alors quelque chose coulé sur son front, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Jessica y était plaquée, tout comme sa mère des années plus tôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- Non ! Jess !

Il sentit quelqu'un le frapper. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un de ces fichus cauchemars qu'il faisait constamment. Celui qui l'avait frappé était bien évidemment son frère. Il faisait jour désormais et ils roulaient vers il ne savait pas où. Dean prit alors la parole :

- On se réveille la belle au bois dormant !

Sam grogna comme pour dire « c'est bon, je suis réveillé » puis il questionna son frère :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Prescott, Arizona.

Sam n'était pas vraiment réveillé. Cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Il se frotta les yeux et dit :

- Mais c'est calme Prescott, Arizona.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Ajouta Dean.

- Mais regarda ça.

Dean attrapa un journal sur le siège arrière et le lança à son frère. Sam lut la première page :

**Deuxième crise cardiaque étrange**

_Sally Jones est morte hier d'une crise cardiaque à l'age de 30 ans. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans sa salle de bain, les cheveux entièrement blancs. Le plus étrange est que cela s'est déjà produit. Il y a une semaine, sa sœur Laurène, âgée de 26 ans fut retrouvée morte de la même manière chez elle. Malgré la bizarrerie de ces attaques cardiaques, la police n'a rien voulu faire. Le mari de Sally n'a pas voulu témoigner, néanmoins, la cousine des deux jeunes femmes, Amy Woods nous a dit ceci : « Ce qui est arrivé à mes cousines n'est pas normal…J'ai peur d'être la prochaine. »_

Sam parcourut l'article.

- Il va falloir interroger cette cousine. Tu sais où on pourra la trouver ?

- Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ! Elle est serveuse au Night Bar, à Prescott. J'ai appelé là-bas pendant que tu dormais. J'ai fait genre de vouloir connaître les horaires du bar et c'est elle qui m'a répondu. Elle doit être super jolie vu le ton de sa voix…

Dean sourit en regardant la route. Sam sourit également mais c'était plus ironique. Dean et les filles, c'était toute une histoire ! Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'article avant de jeter le journal sur le siège arrière…

La Chevrolet noir arriva à Prescott en fin d'après-midi. Les rues étaient magnifiques. Les gens semblaient heureux et chaleureux excepté un homme. Il était vêtu de noir et portait dans ces bras une petite fille d'environ 5 ans également vêtue de noir. Les garçons regardèrent cet homme à travers les vitres de la voiture. La nuit était entrain de tomber. La Chevrolet se dirigea vers le Night Bar…

Amy était débordée. Le bar venait à peine d'ouvrir et pourtant, il était déjà bondé.

- Amy, tu pourrais aller voir les messieurs de la table 4 ?

- Bien sur, j'y vais !

Amy prit son carnet, sortit un crayon de sa poche et avança vers la table 4. C'était tellement une routine pour elle qu'elle ne regarda même pas les clients qu'elle allait servir.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Bonsoir.

Elle arrêta d'écrire sur son carnet. Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendu. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire et savait où elle l'avait déjà entendu. Elle leva les yeux et vu Dean lui sourire.

- Vous…Vous êtes l'homme qui a appelé ce matin pour les horaires n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…Je vois que je vous ai frappé.

Amy sourit, le garçon aussi. Elle pensa : « quel charmeur ! ». Sam les regarda. Voyant que Dean était en pleine drague, il entreprit de discuter de ce pour quoi ils étaient venus à Prescott.

- Vous êtes donc bien Amy Woods ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sam sortit une fausse carte du FBI. Il la montra un peu sous la table à Amy. Amy regarda la carte et sourit. Puis Sam reprit :

- On peut vous poser quelques questions ?

Amy regarda Samantha, derrière le comptoir. Elle était occupée à servir des clients. Amy s'assit en face des garçons.

- Ecoutez…Je peux m'arranger pour avoir fini dans 30 minutes. Ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait ! Répondit Dean en souriant.

- Bien, vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ?

- Deux whisky-coca mademoiselle ! dit Dean.

- Non, une limonade pour moi, reprit Sam en rigolant.

- Ok, je vous apporte ça !

Amy repartit vers le comptoir.

Dean était charmé. Cette jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux noisette, d'environ 1 mètre 65-70 était belle à croquer et avait tellement d'aplomb ! Il la regarda passer derrière le comptoir. Elle discuta avec la jeune fille qui elle continuait de servir des clients. Puis elle commença à préparer les verres des garçons. Sam observait Dean et surtout son sourire.

- Elle est sympa cette fille, hein ?

- Ouais…Très sympa…

- Dean, tu ne serais pas amoureux ?

- Sammy ! Je suis choqué, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

Dean sourit à son frère. A ce moment-là, Amy revint vers la table, un plateau à la main. Elle posa les deux verres sur la table et se pencha vers les garçons, frôlant Dean au passage.

- C'est bon, je me suis arrangée…On se retrouve devant le bar dans 30 minutes d'accord ?

- Ça marche ! Répondit Dean, toujours souriant à la jeune femme. Amy leur sourit également puis repartit bosser. Sam riait intérieurement. Voir Dean comme ça était vraiment comique.

Les frères Winchester attendaient devant le bar. La nuit était à présent bien tombée. Une petite brise glaciale s'engouffra dans le blouson de Dean. Il le ferma et marcha le long de la sortie du bar. Sam était assis sur le bord du trottoir et jetait des cailloux dans la bouche d'égout du trottoir d'en face. Amy sortit du bar. Dean la vit tout de suite et lui sourit, toujours entrain de tenir son blouson. Il toussota. Sam se retourna et vit Amy. Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon puis il la regarda.

- Dites…heu…vous ne voudriez pas me raccompagner chez moi ? On pourra discuter en chemin et peut-être aussi chez moi…

Amy sourit à Dean. Dean faillit fondre. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Sam le regarda et sourit puis répondit par l'affirmative. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Chevrolet.

- Ouaw, la caisse !

Amy était vraiment impressionnée. Elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture. Dean prit le volant comme à son habitude et Sam se plaça sur le siège passager. Amy leur indiqua la route à prendre puis déstabilisa les deux frères :

- Vous n'êtes pas du FBI, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Winchester sentirent un frisson parcourir leur dos.

- Vous n'avez pas vu nos cartes ?

- Oh si, bien sur mais vous savez, j'ai prit l'habitude de repérer les fausses cartes…surtout quand des petits étudiants veulent boire un petit coup…Et la carte que j'ai vu n'est pas une vraie…

Le ton de sa voix n'était ni menaçant, ni menacé. Dean et Sam se regardèrent, méfiants. Sam finit par prendre la parole :

- Non, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas du FBI mais nous enquêtons sur ce qui est arrivé à vos cousines…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Amy. La Chevrolet se gara dans l'allée devant la maison et à leur grande surprise, Amy invita les deux frères à entrer.

Sam et Dean étaient assis sur un canapé beige dans un salon assez bien décoré. En face, sur un autre canapé, Amy les regardait.

- Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et l'ahuri à coté de moi c'est Sam, mon frère.

Sam tapa Dean sur l'épaule ce qui fit rire Amy. Sam lui expliqua, qu'ils enquêtaient sur des phénomènes étranges et que pour eux comme pour elle, ce qui était arrivé à ses cousines n'étaient pas naturel…

- D'accord…alors je veux bien vous aider…

Après une longue explication, la vieille horloge, placée dans un coin du salon sonna minuit. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Les garçons sortirent sur le palier.

- Tu crois qu'elle peut être en danger ? Demanda Dean à son frérot.

- Oh c'est mignon ! Dean s'inquiète pour son amoureuse !

Dean frappa Sam sur la tête en riant.

- Non, sérieusement Sam…

- J'en sais rien…

La véritable réponse arriva quelques instants plus tard alors qu'ils étaient toujours entrain de discuter sur le palier. Ils entendirent Amy crier. Ils entrèrent rapidement et montèrent à l'étage, les cris venant d'une chambre au fond du couloir. Dean ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre d'Amy. Celle-ci était par terre dans un peignoir, un couteau de cuisine était suspendu au-dessus d'elle. Dean l'attrapa avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur Amy. Puis ils virent tous une forme partir par la fenêtre ouverte.

Amy était sous le choc. Dean la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit. Sam entra et ferma la fenêtre.

Dean s'assit sur le lit d'Amy, près d'elle. Elle regardait droit devant elle, sans rien voir en vérité. Les yeux dans le vague.

- ça va ? Lui demanda Dean tendrement.

-Je…je vais aller prendre une douche…

Elle se leva tel un zombie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, correspondant avec la chambre. Quelques instants après, on entendait le bruit de l'eau coulait dans la douche.

Les frères Winchester entreprirent de fouiner dans la chambre d'Amy. Alors que Sam regardait les diverses papiers qui recouvraient le bureau de la jeune fille, Dean remarqua une photo sur une commode. On y voyait trois jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle était Amy. Centrée au milieu de la photo, elle souriait devant un gros gâteau carré sur lequel était inscrit « Joyeux Anniversaire » et le chiffe 23. Il prit la photo dans sa main. Amy sortit à ce moment-là, son corps enveloppé seulement dans une serviette, ces cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Elle semblait aller très bien.

Une fois le choc passé, elle était redevenu elle-même. Dean demanda alors en lui montrant la photo :

- C'est toi et tes cousines sur cette photo ?

-Amy ainsi que Sam observèrent la photo.

- Oui, à ma droite c'est Sally et à ma gauche c'est Laurène…C'était il y a deux semaines…

Dean observa à nouveau la photo. Amy repartit dans la salle de bain, prit une serviette et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux.

- Amy, je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ? demanda Sam.

- Oui, bien sur, vas-y !

Dean fut alors tiré de ses pensées par cette question. Il regarda son frère qui déjà s'installait au bureau. Il reposa la photo puis s'avança, il mit la main sur l'épaule de Sammy et regarda l'écran :

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas trop…j'ai une idée mais pour ça, il faut que je consulte les légendes locales…

Après quelques instants, Amy entra dans sa chambre, toujours vêtue d'une simple serviette.

- Oh c'est mignon ! Les deux petits frérots entrain de faire des recherches !

Les garçons sourirent et Dean répondit :

- Hey, on se calme jeune fille ! On essaye de te sauver la vie !

Amy s'approcha de Dean qui s'était retourné vers elle et qui la regardait dans les yeux. Elle passa un bras autour du cou de Dean et le regarda.

- Oh, c'est trop gentil ! Mon chevalier servant !

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Sam sourit et continua ses recherches tout en pensant à son frère qui draguait. Ça, c'était Dean !

Puis Amy reprit :

- Hum…Je dois m'habiller et toutes mes affaires sont dans la chambre, alors…vous voulez bien sortir une minute ?

Sam se leva un peu gêné, son visage signifiait clairement « Oui bien sur, désolé ! » mais Dean lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le fit rasseoir.

- Une minute c'est suffisant pour te faire tuer et si l'esprit revenait ?

- Oh Dean, vous serez à coté et vous interviendrez pour me sauver encore une fois !

Elle sourit mais Dean montrait un visage vraiment inquiet. Sam qui n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un fut surpris :

-Allons Dean ! On ne va quand même pas rester là à la regarder se changer !

Dean regarda son frère puis Amy.

-Non, nous allons rester là et continuer à chercher ce que nous cherchons, les yeux rivaient sur l'écran pendant qu'elle se change. Ça vous va ?

Il les regarda à tour de rôle.

-Bien Monsieur le têtu…Mais si j'en vois un seul se retournait c'est toi Dean dont je m'occuperai !

Il sourit à cette remarque puis replongea dans la recherche. Sammy surpris fit de même sans rien dire. Amy sortit de sa commode ses sous-vêtements, un jean bleu et un haut noir assez décolleté. Elle enleva ensuite la serviette qui entourée son corps et la posa sur son lit. Dean regardait fixement l'écran, il aurait tellement voulu se retourner…C'est alors qu'il remarqua que pendant que les pages chargeaient et que l'écran de l'ordinateur était noir, on voyait par reflet Amy nue. Sam s'en aperçut aussi et voyant comment son frère regardait l'écran, il lui envoya un coup de coude dans les cotes. Dean grimaça et lui lança un « Ben quoi ? » plus qu'équivoque.

Une fois qu'Amy fut habillé, elle s'approcha des garçons et se pencha sur le dos de Dean pour voir l'écran. Surpris Dean sursauta et Sam ria. Amy dit :

- Ouaw, je suis si horrible que ça ?

- Oh non…

Dean la regarda et lui sourit. Elle aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur monde quand Sam cria :

- J'ai trouvé !

- Sammy ? T'as trouvé quoi ?

- Dean, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Oh Sam, allez !

Sam fit un sourire mystérieux. Il expliqua à Dean qu'il voulait d'abord interroger la famille de Sally avant d'avancer quoique soit. Pour une fois, Dean ne broncha pas. Ils conclurent que Dean resterait avec Amy et que Sam lui s'occuperait des recherches. Le réveil d'Amy indiqua 2h du matin. Elle proposa aux garçons de dormir un moment dans le salon. Elle arriva à convaincre Dean qu'elle pouvait rester seule à dormir dans sa chambre pendant quelques heures. Sam devenait de plus en plus curieux de parler à Dean d'Amy. Alors qu'il était seul avec son frère dans le salon, il l'interrogea en s'asseyant sur le canapé :

- Dean ?

- Hum, hum…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Amy ?

Dean qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil, regarda Sam fixement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, je sais pas…Sam sourit. On dirait vraiment que t'as craqué…

Dean sourit de son sourire ironique dont il avait le secret.

- Sammy, Sammy…Je la mets en confiance, c'est tout !

- Ah ouais ? Oh pardon…Je croyais que Monsieur Dean Winchester avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait plus que pour une nuit….

- Ah ah…Franchement Sam, cette fille, ok elle est bien roulée mais c'est tout !

Sam ne répondit rien. Il savait bien que Dean ne démordrait pas de sa version. D'ailleurs il se demandait si Dean n'avait pas récité son discours pour se convaincre lui-même.

En haut de l'escalier, Amy avait tout entendu….

Quelques heures plus tard, le jour était levé et les frères Winchester se servaient du café dans la cuisine comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Amy descendit l'escalier puis vint dans la cuisine. Sam était assis sur un tabouret autour du comptoir de la cuisine. Dean tenant sa tasse était debout devant le comptoir. Amy passa devant eux et se servit une tasse avec le reste du café et lâcha un « bonjour » glacial. Sam et Dean se regardèrent : Où était passé la charmante jeune fille d'hier soir ? Sam lui demanda alors :

- Amy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Amy s'appuya contre le lavabo, les deux garçons la regardaient mais elle se concentra sur Sam.

- ça va, ça va…Je suis pas tout à fait réveillée c'est tout…

Elle but une gorgée de café. Elle savait que sa réponse n'était pas convaincante. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire la vraie raison. Dean ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivé à Amy, surtout que celle-ci n'avait pas levé les yeux sur lui une seule fois ce matin. Sam, pour rompre ce silence un peu embarrassant, expliqua qu'il avait téléphoné au mari de Sally et que quand il lui avait dit qu'il était un ami d'Amy, il avait accepté de le voir.

- Mike est très gentil, tu verras…Mais la mort de Sally l'a beaucoup bouleversé…

- Normal…Intervint Dean. Amy ignora complètement la remarque. Dean s'en aperçut et lui et Sam échangèrent un regard surpris.

- De plus il doit élever Nikki tout seul maintenant…Elle n'a que cinq ans…

- Et il était avec Sally quand elle est morte ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui, je crois…Faudra que tu lui demandes mais je pense que oui.

- Bien, alors je vais y aller…je vous laisse !

Il se leva et prit son manteau. Il adressa un sourire à Amy et un clin d'œil à son frère puis sortit.

Amy et Dean étaient désormais seules dans la cuisine.

Amy était en train de remettre du café dans la cafetière. Dean la prit par les épaules et la fit se retourner. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Amy, est-ce que j'ai dit…ou fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ?

- Je sais pas…Et toi Dean ? Le penses-tu ?

Elle se retourna et se concentra de nouveau sur sa cafetière. Dean s'assit et réfléchit puis il comprit :

- Ah ! Je vois…Tu m'as entendu parler à Sam…hier soir…

- Techniquement c'était ce matin…Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Dean sourit. Même fâchée, elle gardait son aplomb et son humour.

- Enfin Amy, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais !

Cette fois Amy se retourna et regarda Dean.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

- Pff Mais tu ne connais pas mon frère ! Si je lui avait dit que oui, je ressentais des trucs pour toi, il m'aurait chambré pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps !

Amy sourit et s'avança vers lui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Heu…Oui…

Dean, d'habitude si sur de lui, se sentait bizarre. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose, derrière Amy.

- Amy !

- Quoi ?

- Baisse-toi !

Il l'a projeta à terre. Un couteau fendit l'air juste à l'endroit où était Amy quelques instants plus tôt. Dean attrapa le couteau mais la force était toujours là et donna un coup à Dean. Pour l'aider, Amy attrapa du café en poudre et l'envoyer sur Dean et la force. La force devient alors visible. Elle avait la forme d'un humain mais elle volait. Voyant qu'elle n'était plus cachée, la force partit.

Amy était soulagée, elle regarda Dean et éclata de rire. Il était plein de café.

Sam frappa à la porte d'une grande maison ancienne…Il regarda vite fait l'aspect de la maison et du jardin…Elle semblait entretenue ainsi que le jardin…Le seul détail important que remarqua Sam, ce sont les rideaux noirs à toutes les fenêtres de la maison…

Un homme d'environ trente ans ouvrit la porte et s'adressa à Sam :

- Oui ?

- Heu…Je m'appelle Sam et je suis un ami d'Amy…

- Oh oui, entrez, je vous en prie…

Il se mit sur le coté pour laisser entrer Sam puis referma la porte.

Amy était assise sur son lit, son ordinateur portable devant elle…Elle essayait de travailler. Et oui, Amy n'était pas qu'une serveuse, elle faisait partie des cours du soir, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour étudier dans une petite ville comme Prescott.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer car Dean prenait une douche pour se débarrasser de tout le café qu'il avait sur lui. Le plus déconcentrant n'était pas qu'il se douche mais qu'il chantait Metallica sous sa douche. Amy qui l'entendait de son lit avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement, elle ferma son ordinateur et le remit sur son bureau. Elle tomba alors sur une vieille photo d'elle et de ses cousines quand elles étaient enfants…Elle se rassit sur son lit en regardant la photo. Amy se rappelait à merveille le jour où elle avait était prise ici-même, chez sa grand-mère…

Dean sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille…

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui…Oui…

Amy essuya une petite larme et reposa la photo puis regarda Dean et lui sourit.

- A part le fait que Metallica m'a empêché de travailler, ça va…

- Oh…Je suis désolé…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais je me rattraperai !

- Mais j'y compte bien…Heu…J'espère que tu as des vêtements de rechanges parce que les autres ne sont pas lavés…

Elle fit une légère grimace même si elle aurait pu rester longtemps à observer les belles tablettes de chocolat de Dean…^^

- Oui mais c'est dans la Chevrolet…Je peux pas aller les chercher comme ça !

Amy ria légèrement.

- Non, c'est sur…Laisse j'y vais.

Dean lui lança les clés qu'elle rattrapa de justesse. Elle sortit et ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala. Elle fut assez surprise de ce qu'elle vit…

Quand elle ouvrit le coffre, Amy vit deux pistolets, ainsi qu'une carabine…Evidemment, le reste était sous le faux fond mais elle n'en savait rien. Elle se mit alors à se poser des questions :

Après tout, qui étaient vraiment Sam et Dean ? Elle les connaissait à peine…ça pouvait très bien être des voleurs ou même…des meurtriers ! Au cas où, elle prit un des pistolets qu'elle mit caché à l'arrière de son jean ( elle ne savait évidemment pas qu'il était chargé en simple gros sel^^) et prit le sac de Dean avant de refermer assez violemment le coffre…

Sam était dans un salon assez coquet…La petite Nikki était dans son parc non loin de là où son père et Sam discutaient. Mike apporta une tasse de café à Sam et pour lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où Sam était.

- Alors…Vous vouliez me parler de Sally ?

- Oui…Hum…J'aimerai savoir…Vous étiez avec elle quand c'est arrivé ?

- Oui…

Mike but une gorgée de son café puis se leva...Il prit entre ses mains une photo de Sally toute souriante sur la cheminée et commença à raconter :

- On venait de coucher Nikki…J'était assis sur le lit et elle était debout dans la salle de bain correspondante avec la chambre…D'un coup, elle s'est reculait et a dit qu'elle avait vaguement vu quelque chose dans le miroir…Moi, je n'ai rien vu mais quelque instant après j'ai senti un courant d'air froid…Je me suis retourné vers Sally et elle était à terre…morte…

- Je suis désolé…Est-ce que Sally avait hérité d'un objet ou d'un bijou de sa mère ou de sa grand-mère et qu'elle aurait hérité de Laurène ?

Mike réfléchit un instant. Cette question était étrange.

- Oui…Un collier il me semble qui appartenait à sa grand-mère…

Soudain, Sammy avait la certitude que sa théorie était la bonne…

Amy rentra vite dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre…En entrant, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Dean à l'intérieur…Elle sentit alors une main se posait sur son épaule et se retourna vivement en sursautant : C'est alors qu'elle le vit mais elle n'était qu'à moitié soulagée.

- Tu m'as fait peur…

- J'ai vu ça…

Il lui souriait…Il était très près d'elle et Amy ressentait à la fois de la crainte et de la joie…Pour les séparer un peu, elle lui donna son sac.

- Tiens…Hum…Je te laisse la chambre pour te changer…J'attendrai dans le couloir…

Elle le laissa entrer dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle s'assit contre le mur et prit le pistolet…Elle se mit à l'observer tout en réfléchissant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Amy leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait parlé. Sam se tenait dans le couloir, il venait juste de monter l'escalier. Amy se leva, le pistolet toujours dans les mains. Elle commençait à paniquer : Sam avait usé, d'après elle, d'un ton froid…de meurtrier !

- C'est l'un des nôtres ?

- Oui…

- Donne-le moi s'il te plait…

Il tendit la main et avança de quelques pas. Amy, qui prit ce geste comme une menace, braqua le pistolet sur le jeune homme.

- Hey !

- N'avance pas Sam ! J'en ai trouvé un autre…et une carabine aussi ! Dans l'Impala ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec, hein, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ?

- Calme-toi…

Sam s'était évidemment arrêté de marcher. Il regardait Amy sans bouger mais sans en répondre plus.

Dean, qui était maintenant présentable, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit alors la scène qui se déroulait dans le couloir. Amy ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à surveiller à la fois ses mains tremblantes sur l'arme et Sam. Sam, lui, leva les yeux et vit son frère. Il ne fit aucun geste mais pour Dean, son regard était assez explicite. Dean, derrière Amy, lui attrapa les mains. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha l'arme que Dean projeta vers Sam d'un bon coup de pied mais celui-ci ne le récupéra pas trop préoccupé par la situation. Amy était dorénavant complètement paniquée. Elle donna un coup de pied bien placé sur le genoux droit de Dean qui la lâcha aussitôt. Elle courut vers l'escalier mais Sam qui lui barrait le chemin, l'attrapa et essaya de la résonner :

- Amy, Calme toi…On ne te veux pas de mal !

Alors qu'Amy avait réussi à arrêter de gigoter et qu'elle regardait Sam, un peu calmé, Dean l'assomma sans trop forcé avec la crosse du pistolet qu'il avait récupéré.

- Désolé Amy…Chuchota-t-il.

Amy se voyait à présent dans une foret. Elle marchait les mains dans les poches sur un chemin tranquille. Des oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans de grands chênes. Soudain, devant elle, apparurent Sally et Laurène, souriantes comme jamais. Amy sourit et s'avança rapidement vers elle. Mais coup classique, plus elle s'avançait, plus ses cousines s'éloignaient. Puis elle se retrouva complètement dans le noir avec la force, si mystérieuse, devant elle, prête à l'attraper.

Soudain, Amy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, assise, en sueur. Elle se sentait vraiment perdue. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits, qui elle était et où elle était. D'ailleurs, elle se trouvait dans son lit, habillée, et elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Alors, elle se rappela tout : la découverte des armes dans le coffre de voiture des Winchester, sa crise de panique et de folie contre Sam, le coup porté à Dean…Elle se rappela aussi le regard bienveillant de Sam essayant de la rassurer…puis plus rien. Le vide. Le néant. Le trou noir. Amy réfléchit et se sentait vraiment stupide. Elle comprit que si ils avaient voulu la tuer ou lui faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait. Et que Sam n'avait rien de menaçant quand il lui avait demandé le pistolet.

Elle se leva doucement, prit une veste et partit dans le salon. Elle entra délicatement et vit Sam allongé sur le canapé, endormi profondément. Dean était assis sur un fauteuil, lui aussi endormi. Elle s'approcha de lui et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle restait là à le regarder quand la pendule sonna minuit. Amy, surprise, sursauta et se recula. Elle se cogna contre la table basse et ne put s'empêcher de crier un « aïe » qui réveilla les garçons. Sam se redressa précipitamment et Dean se leva devant elle. Tous se regardèrent ne sachant comment réagir après la fameuse scène qui avait semé le doute dans leurs esprits, pendant que la pendule continuait de sonner.

Dix minutes plus tard, les frères Winchester, assis sur le canapé en face d'Amy, se trouvaient devant deux bons cafés bien chauds.

- Je suis désolé…Je crois que j'ai eu une petite crise aiguë de paranoïa incontrôlable. Dit Amy tel un médecin avec un large sourire, un peu gênée quand même de sa conduite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave…Répondit Dean, un regard bienfaiteur vers la jeune fille.

- On a eu le droit à pire comme accueil ! Crois-moi ! Dit Sam, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Dean hocha simplement et positivement la tête.

Après ses humbles excuses, Amy demanda des nouvelles de la chose qui avait tué ses cousines.

- En fait, on pense à un objet maudit et qui appelle l'esprit qui a tué tes cousines et qui essaye de te tuer…Commença à expliquer Sammy.

- Comment ça ?

- Mike m'a dit que Sally t'avais légué un collier remontant de votre arrière grand-mère du coté de votre grand-mère…

- Sam a trouvé un journal intime appartenant à votre arrière grand-mère…Interrompit Dean. Il y est dit qu'un amant éconduit lui avait offert ce collier à la fin de leur relation et à chaque fois qu'elle le portait, un malheur arrivait…

- Exact, reprit Sam. Sa mère meurt de la pneumonie, quelques mois plus tard c'est son père qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque…

- Son premier mari est tué après avoir été agressé dans la rue…Mais quand elle a rencontré votre arrière grand-père, elle a caché le collier…A sa mort, sa fille, votre grand-mère la retrouvé et ainsi de suite jusqu'à toi…

Amy écoutait attentivement les deux frérots. Elle commençait à comprendre…Ses deux cousines étaient mortes de crise cardiaque en relation avec la pneumonie et la crise cardiaque des parents de son arrière grand-mère. Et le fait que l'esprit voulait la poignardé était dû à la mort du premier mari de son arrière grand-mère…Elle demanda alors :

- Et comment on le tue cette esprit ?

- Il faut le faire venir sur notre plan, briser le collier et ensuite lui tiré dessus…

- Un esprit craint les balles ?

- Les balles, non mais le gros sel oui…Répondit Dean amusé.

Amy se prit la tête dans les mains et sourit puis les regarda.

- Alors je vous ai menacé avec du gros sel ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en souriant.

- Et vous avez un plan pour le faire venir à nous ?

Les frères se regardèrent puis lui sourirent.

Amy faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte et la brise du soir la faisait frissonner. Elle regarda encore une fois le collier de son arrière grand-mère autour de son cou. Sam pensait que si elle le portait, l'esprit viendrait plus vite. Elle s'inquiétait un peu mais Dean avait mis une caméra dans la chambre…Dès que l'esprit serait là, Amy devait briser le médaillon et les frères devaient ensuite intervenir…Elle entendait encore les paroles rassurantes de Dean et elle revoyait le sourire confiant de Sam. Elle était à fond dans ses pensées quand un frisson, un peu différent des autres, la saisit. Elle se retourna. La chose n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se mettre en invisibilité et était là devant elle. Elle eut une seconde de stupeur puis elle arracha le collier, le jeta à terre et le brisa d'un bon coup de pied…L'esprit sembla ensuite déboussolé mais il se reprit vite et fit apparaître dans une de ses mains, un couteau…

- Voyant que les frères n'étaient toujours pas là, elle cria :

- Dean !

Dean entra suivit de Sam. Sam menaçait l'esprit de la carabine qu'Amy avait vu dans la Chevrolet et Dean vînt se mettre à coté d'Amy pour la rassurer. L'esprit se tourna alors vers Sam et le projeta par terre. Il fut assommé sur le coup. Dean se précipita alors sur l'esprit et essaya de lui enlever le couteau des mains. Mais celui-ci avait beaucoup de force et l'esprit était sur le point de lui planter le couteau dans le ventre quand il entendit un coup de feu. L'esprit disparu alors. Dean tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le coup et vit Amy, essoufflée par la peur, qui tenait toujours la carabine vers l'emplacement où était l'esprit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant l'arme des mains.

- Oui, ça va…Elle le regarda puis posa les yeux sur Sam, toujours inconscient.

- Sammy !

Elle se précipita vers lui, Dean suivit. Amy lui leva la tête et Sam ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Amy puis Dean.

- Vous l'avez eu ?

- Oui, on l'a eu. Dit Amy.

- Non, ELLE l'a eu. Insista Dean avec un sourire.

Sam sourit et se fit porté par Dean et Amy vers le lit d'Amy où il s'écroula.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam remit du choc, les garçons remettaient leurs affaires dans l'Impala devant chez Amy. Celle-ci sur le palier, les regardaient faire. Les bras croisés, elle réfléchissait…

Dean ferma le coffre, son frère à coté, et regarda Amy…Il n'avait pas vraiment pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et maintenant il devait partir, l'abandonner, comme Cassie…Sam s'en aperçut et lui dit :

- Tu veux rester ?

- Non, on a du travail à faire…répondit Dean en s'asseyant devant le volant.

Sam s'assit également dans la voiture et Dean démarra. La Chevrolet commença à partir. Amy couru se mettre sur la route, derrière la voiture qui s'en allait. Et voilà, elle n'avait plus rien à Prescott et les frères Winchester qu'elle avait appris à aimer s'en aller…

Soudain, la voiture stoppa. Amy s'avança un peu mais la Chevrolet reculait vers elle. Elle se mit à la fenêtre de Sam et les regarda. Dean murmura alors, simplement :

- Viens…

Sam le regarda puis regarda Amy. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Sa valise étant prête pour quitter Prescott, elle alla la chercher en vitesse et entra dans l'Impala. La voiture repartie alors pour de nouvelles aventures…

FIN


End file.
